1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus with a line memory, an image forming apparatus with such an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A line sensor is provided in an image processing apparatus such as a digital complex machine and generates image data of one page by repeatedly reading one page line by line in a main scanning direction. A line memory is a memory for storing image data of one line.
There has been proposed an image processing apparatus which determines whether or not image data of one page is white image data band by band, compresses the bands determined not to be the white image data, does not compress the bands determined to be the white image data and reads compressed white image data stored beforehand in a storage. According to this image processing apparatus, image processing can be speeded up since the bands determined to be the white image data are not compressed.
Properties required for image processing apparatuses include low power consumption besides high-speed processing. Accordingly, when white image data are not compressed as in the above image processing apparatus, it is preferable if power consumption can be reduced utilizing this.